


Hook, Line and Sinker

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Dangers in the Coach House [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, I'm still confused about what Peter is to Nightingale, Peter Grant is a fucking unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Moon Over Soho, the story of that Nigerian Star Beer."'Just don't drink anything,' he said, 'and you'll be fine.'"(Rivers of London p 385)Nightingale should have taken his own advice.





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> _"Which is how I came to catch Nightingale making himself comfortable on the sofa with a can of Nigerian Star Beer in one hand and the rugby on the TV. He had the grace to look embarrassed."_  
>  "Nightingale’s rugby finished and he thanked me for the beer and left."  
> Ben Aaronovitch, Moon Over Soho, pages184-185

In retrospect he should have been more careful, but it had been lying around, and there were more, and with Molly's strict regimen after his hospitalisation, Nightingale decidedly craved a beer.

Now, as he sees Peter's face coming in, he definitely thinks this was a mistake. The beer had been Peter's personally, not some part of the Folly's household, that much is obvious. Peter doesn't say anything at all so Nightingale asks. It happens that this was part of the offering to Mama Thames, all the beer and alcohol Peter bought with near all his economies to buy access to the Folly back when Nightingale was out of commission. It was part of Peter's big sacrifice for something that was partly Nightingale's own fault. Of course, he certainly didn't tell his apprentice to do it like this, and he could have pretended that this had entirely been Peter's idea. But now, drinking that beer, he had not only accepted Peter's drink and food, but also in the same time managed to acknowledge the other debt. He feels the heavy hooks of obligation sink into him.

He hadn't reimbursed Peter with the Folly's funds when he had learned. This was not the way it was done. What was near all that Peter owned was a mere drop in the ocean to his budget, and an obligation needed to be repaid in kind.

Nightingale tells himself he will repay in installments, a lot of small favours over the course of years. Leaving them, if not quite even, at least equal in obligations entanglements. Something like that would bring people close together. But they are already sworn to each other in magical learning. Not-quite-master and apprentice, it doesn't get much closer than that.

Peter still doesn't speak up to free him, so, after the game is over, he lifts his empty can as he raises.

"Much obliged." He says.

Peter only inclines his head as an acknowledgement, still concentrating on his paperwork. Nightingale feels the magic seal itself. Of course, it only counts if Peter ever calls the obligation. Nightingale has a strong suspicion his apprentice doesn't even have an inkling of it. This will probably never amount to anything and Nightingale will have time to even the score.

A last thought makes the Nightingale flee. A small deceptive voice in his head, telling him that even if Peter called the obligation in the most historical and outrageous manner, he would quite certainly not mind.


End file.
